


Mind Games. Part One

by Spera_via



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Mind Games, and applying them to real life situations, force, learning new skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spera_via/pseuds/Spera_via
Summary: Folly is learning a new skill. Have to cultivate it somehow.





	Mind Games. Part One

Folly Var hated Kaas City. If it weren’t for the Conservatory, and the pay of those that lived there, he would avoid the planet like it was infested with the Rakghoul plague. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes, trying to blink through the rainwater.

/Oh, a Chiss./ 

Folly felt his footsteps slow. He looked around. Who had said that? In the rain-soaked square it was him, two women huddled under an awning, and some guards milling around. He frowned and pushed his hair out of his eyes again. It was a woman’s voice.

/Of course, there she goes looking at aliens. I wonder what she sees in them. /

/He looks lost. I hope he comes over./

Folly felt himself stop. He had to be more careful about closing his mind off. Maybe talk to Kebiin and Jaed about how to do that. He pushed his hair out of his face again. Dratted rain. 

/It’s sort of hot when he does that./

/Ugh, she’s giving him those eyes./ 

Folly sighed and, as he had learned, gently reached out with the force. ‘You don’t want to bother with that Chiss,’ he gently placed in the more reluctant one’s mind. He let his path take him within earshot of the conversation.

“I’m just saying, it’s a feeling. You don’t want to bother with him.” 

Folly felt his lips turn up in a smirk.

/What is with her? She always likes sizing up fresh meat./ 

“You don’t like Chiss?” The first asked curiously. 

“I-” Folly stopped her, sending a new thought to her mind. “I- no. They’re too blue. Unsettling.” 

The Lord nodded to himself as the first woman gasped. “Too blue! But that’s your favorite color!” 

Oops. How about…

“Well, I- I-” She backtracked as a new thought popped into her head. “Also their eyes. They don’t have pupils. How can you stand that?” 

Folly could feel their eyes on him and used the opportunity to turn slightly and look them over. Both women flinched away from his bright gaze and huddled closer together. 

“You’re right- it is unsettling.”

“And he is much too blue.” 

Folly fought against rolling his eyes, and shifted his bag on his shoulder. Frivolous people were easy to manipulate. Something he had to remember. 

With a light smirk, he stepped back out into the rain, steps more confident this time. There was a party coming up, perhaps he might be able to work on his newfound skill there.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as incentive for a friend to get their work done, actually. But I really wanted to sort of explore Folly exploring his newfound talents.


End file.
